Episode 1294 (11th June 1973)
Plot Hilda is in a good mood over the ballroom dancing. Stan isn't happy about Ted Loftus being her partner until he realises that it will give him uninterrupted supping time when she's at her Community Centre lessons and gives his "permission". With the shop opening for business, Jerry paints the sign saying "The Kabin". Rita isn't pleased that Len has ridden roughshod over her wishes. Mavis tells Jerry she has an interview that afternoon as Rita's assistant. Glyn Thomas wants Bet or Betty to be his personal cook whilst he's at the Rovers. Betty agrees to be Ernie's dance partner at the lessons with Emily away though she has to think of a way of getting the time off. Norma is taken with Glyn when he offers to buy her a drink. Jerry asks Rita to take into account Mavis's shyness when she sees her. A nervous customer buys his regular copy of Pig Producers' Monthly from Rita but wonders where the usual supplement is before he runs from the shop. Mavis is a bag of nerves and Jerry tries to calm her but she starts with hiccups as the interview begins. A second customer asks for Pig Producers' Monthly and Mavis takes advantage of his presence to bolt from the shop. Finding that Walter Biddulph has left, the customer cancels his order. Muriel Chaplin arrives at the Community Centre for the lessons and finds chairs set out. She annoys Albert when she demands they are cleared each week. Hilda, Ted and Ernie are the only ones who turn up for the lesson. Glyn tells Bet that he refuses to look on Betty as senior barmaid. Happy with that remark, she agrees to cook his dinner tomorrow. A reluctant Ray goes with Deirdre to the lesson but is startled when Muriel makes him do the first dance with her. Jerry goes to The Kabin to plead Mavis's case but is thrown when Rita tells him that the job is hers if she wants it. She tells Len she is puzzled by having half a dozen men during the day asking for the Pig Producers' Monthly. Len is also puzzled - there isn't a piggery within five miles of them. Cast Regular cast *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *Glyn Thomas - Alan David *First Stranger - Royston Tickner *Second Stranger - Alan Partington *Muriel Chaplin - Zulema Dene *Ted Loftus - Ted Morris Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Community Centre - Large hall *The Kabin Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Who is Rita's new partner - and why is the Street tripping the light fantastic? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,100,000 homes (10th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1970-1979, released on 25th July 2005. Notable dialogue Hilda Ogden: " It's always been one of the secrets of us long and happy record of maritime bliss, is that, an't it, chuck? You know, our attitude towards each others 'artistic inclinations'." Category:1973 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD